Avengers Reborn: Rise of the Strongest Avenger!
by Sierra2457MC
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had always been Quirkless... Or so he thought. In truth, he had been chosen to be the inheritor of more than just One for All. Bullied, tormented, and now faced with certain death and Villains on the rise this part of himself is clawing to get out. In time, Izuku will realise that the Universe is bigger than he realised. After all, he's an Avenger. One day...


**Welcome readers to my attempt to make an Anime Avengers Universe! Now it should be noted that any similarities on character choices for their respective Avenger are more than likely coincidental and or born from common ideas centered on, "Yeah, if this person was here they would get this power or they would be this Avenger/Justice Leaguer." I'm still in the formulating stages of the project as a whole, but I have a large cast ready to go/selected and it is more a matter of bringing them together and meshing their highly complex and different worlds together.**

**Also, if it sometimes appears as if the reasoning is, I'm the author so therefore what I want goes well unfortunately that might happen. Especially when you consider what having characters from _this_ Universe does to the whole notion of, "Avengers are superheroes in a world where that is still basically illegal."**

**On that note, here is chapter one of the first solo story, used to establish the character and some other ground pieces for the bigger whole. including highly prolific heroes and eventually villains.**

**Anyway, I've said enough and on with the show.**

**Also, first post secondary degree is complete! No school for a while! So, hopefully expect some more frequent updates for my stories. Cannot make any promises though since i still need money to live and thus have to get as many hours at my job as possible.**

**Wish me luck, and enjoy yourselves.**

"Talking,"

**"You'll see/Certain Characters,"**

_'Thinking'_

_"Recollection/Flashback"_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was anxiously waiting for the final round of the Sports Festival to begin, green eyes intently focused despite his nervousness as he shifted around in his seat. The numerous injuries he had inflicted on himself during his fight with Todoroki still partially ached, the ones to his hand most of all, yet a sense of pride settled in his chest in knowing that he had managed to help save his classmate.

A smaller part though, one that he had spent most of his life trying to ignore or contain, was furious that he had not moved on. That after everything, and despite his best efforts, they were still not even close enough to prove to not only himself but also his peers that he belonged there. Sighing to himself and closing his eyes, Izuku started counting to ten as he felt his anger start to grow.

He had often had problems containing that part of himself, deciding that it was better to be meek and unnoticeable than to acknowledge he had talents greater than those who had belittled him as a kid. Compounded on that was his often overlooked intelligence, which truthfully was nearly second to none among most of the people he went to school with growing up. Even now, he felt that realistically only Yaoyorozu could match or potentially exceed his intelligence based on those in his class at any rate.

After all he was in many ways a bona-fide genius, yet when he had been much younger he had reasonably feared that the bullying he experienced would only increase further if his intelligence was revealed. So Izuku, in the hopes of lessening the torment in any way possible, had done his best to sabotage his test scores and started refocusing his efforts into other things in school. Yet despite everything, part of him always questioned why? If he didn't have a quirk, should it not make sense to show up his tormentors with his vastly superior intelligence? Why shouldn't he make them feel like he did every time they mocked him for being lesser than them, in a way that would forever mark him as leagues above them all?

At heart, Izuku knew why he had hidden this rage. Why he had taken the road of silence and did his best to hide the vindictive and angry side of himself.

He wanted to be a hero, and heroes always kept smiling no matter what was thrown their way. So… like his idol, and now predecessor had done as long as Izuku had believed in him, the green haired boy had smiled to hide his pain. Heroes are beacons of hope, and those beacons can't give into petty teasing and schoolyard bullying. So Izuku had hidden his talents, had hidden his anger because at the time a young boy with no hope save a dream had seen it as the heroic thing to do. Now, he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to do anymore...

"Deku, you doing okay?"

His eyes snapping open, Izuku turned and noticed the concerned gaze of his other classmates as they all stared at him. The one who had spoken, Ochako Uraraka, was right next to him with her brown eyes crinkled in concern as she held her hand just over his shoulder. As if afraid to touch him, or seeming to be more nervous than afraid. Well, that was obvious he noted after a moment of observation, as it was the shoulder that currently had most of the gauze wrapped around it, so she probably didn't want to accidentally hurt him.

After a moment, and realising that he hadn't answered her question or done anything to show his classmates that he was okay, Izuku once more pushed down the rage and smiled at them. He also belatedly noticed that after his fight, Cementoss seemed to have forgotten to put up the barrier separating the freshmen Hero classes from one another, and so was also noticing the concerned glances from some of those in Class 1-B as well.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay. Just a little tired after Recovery Girl patched me up. Thanks Uraraka, and you guys should stop worrying. I'm fine, honestly," he said with a small and hopefully honest smile, the fatigue from his earlier fight preventing him from totally freaking out at her as the brown haired girl blushed slightly and smiled at him in turn. The rest of the other Hero Course students seemed to follow her example and all gave him nods or grins in return as they then focused their attention on the arena once more.

Where the R-18 Hero, Midnight, after changing into her spare costume and waiting for Cementoss to fix the arena now brandished her cat-o-ninetails with a seductive grin as she held the mic to her lips. This got a collection of catcalls from some of the more rambunctious spectators, but Midnight simply basked in the attention, playing into the persona she had built as a Hero and keeping all the focus on her.

"Well, after that momentous and explosive last round, the final bout of the First Year U.A Sports Festival is ready to begin!" she cried, smiling widely as she shot a wink at the crowd and the cameras. "Now, let us meet our competitors!"

On either side of the arena, the two hallways which led to the separate locker rooms were suddenly broadcast to the large screen on the west wall of the stadium. Within, two figures emerged, clad in the dark blue and white athletic uniforms of U.A to the resounding cheers of the spectators.

Katsuki Bakugou, and Shoto Todoroki remained utterly silent as they walked towards the field. Each bearing an expression of utter focus and concentration as they psyched themselves up for the battle to come.

However, in the case of Todoroki, he couldn't stop the memories of the last bout surging through his head. Of a defiant snarl, and almost glowing radioactive green eyes.

"_It's your power isn't it? Your Quirk is not Endeavors! You can't keep living your life like this Todoroki! How can you be a Hero when you won't even give something like this everything you've got?! To disrespect everyone here, including yourself by not putting everything you have into your future. Now's your chance to prove it once and for all, that you want to be a hero on your own merit and not because of your father! What do _you_ want to be Todoroki!? Huh!? Answer me! Because if you won't fight, then I'll crush you here and now!"_

'_Midoriya…' _the red-and-white haired teen stared at his left hand thoughtfully, those same memories and the feel of using his fire coursing through his veins like lightning as he tried to perfectly recall the feelings the last fight had given him. Clenching his fists until the knuckles turned white, Shoto swore that he would prove to not only himself, but to his classmate… _his friend_, that he deserved to be here. That he could be a hero, without living in fear of Endeavor anymore.

Katsuki, as opposed to his opponent was trying to do his best to soothe the ache in his forearms from that last blast he had fired at Round Face to win his match. The ashen blonde only hissed in annoyance, grinding his teeth as his ever simmering rage boiled within. Truthfully it didn't matter. Katsuki was more than confident that he'd be more than a match for that Half-and-Half bastard, because if a weakling like Deku could push him to the limit… Katsuki would be able to wipe the floor with him.

'_But you've known ever since the Entrance Exam that things aren't like they used to be haven't you?' _a small, nagging voice echoed in his head, forcing Katsuki to inhale sharply as the traitorous thoughts filtered into his mind. _'He's not that little weakling at the stream anymore. No, that all changed when he made you look like a fool and a raving lunatic during combat training!'_

Katsuki could only bear the voice taunting him, snarling angrily as he flexed his hands and triggered a number of explosions in his palms. He'd prove it to everyone, here and now, that HE was the top dog in U.A.! He'd show them all that he was Number One! No one, not even Deku would be able to tear him down once he reached the top! NOBODY! Because he was the best.

Smirking viciously before schooling his expression into a firm scowl, Katsuki clenched his fists as he walked up the steps to the raised battleground. Across from him, Todoroki matched his every step until, after waiting a few moments to gather their thoughts and listen to the thunderous applause of the crowd the two boys at last came face to face. Red gazed into heterochromia blue-and-green as the two strongest freshmen of U.A. prepared to prove once and for all why they were there.

* * *

While in the shadows of the arena and far below the crowds of heroes and civilians, four figures stood in silence as a TV hung in the corner of the room played the coverage of the fight. To turn what was to be a moment of triumph for the Hero community, into a day of bloodshed, chaos, and violence. For many, today would be the defining point in which the resurgent war between Heroes and Villains would escalate to a level not seen since the first years of Quirks.

These however were thoughts best left for a later time, as the four turned from the TV and faced one another.

The tallest of the four was clad in a tattered black cloak, yet the massive and utterly monstrous figure would have made anyone who gazed at them shiver in terror. More unsettling, was the ragged breathing that rasped from its lipless and beaked mouth, as teeth stained black from putrid blood gnashed together in fury. Black skin rippled over powerful muscles as the beast stood almost protectively over the smallest member of the group.

The monstrous figure stood shoulder to shoulder with a man whose body was composed of black fog, twin eyes of sulfuric yellow narrowed in distaste as he glanced back at the TV screen. Kurogiri, the chief lieutenant and adviser for the League of Villains crossed his arms as he regarded the probable outcome of the match between the two young heroes. Two young men who had proven themselves during the Leagues' attack on the USJ as more than capable and incredibly talented future heroes. With the same potential to ruin their plans in future as well, though he expected no less from the best of the newest heroes. It was something he could begrudgingly respect when all was said and done.

The third member of the group was a lanky young man with shaggy and unkempt gray hair, whose body was covered in numerous severed hands that wrapped firmly around his limbs. He was mostly cast in shadow due to the protective presence of the figure in black behind him, yet he still possessed an aura of darkness which inspired great fear in his enemies.

The sight of his attire played a large role in this. For it was not only jarring, but also succeeded in a secondary focus. To spike feelings of dread and to force his enemies into imagining truly gruesome and traumatic events to have achieved such a collection.

This, was Tomura Shigaraki. The adopted son and heir of Sensei, and the leader of the League of Villains. His powers, unlike his counterparts were not so obvious. Nevertheless, a power of such a nature in the hands of one as twisted as Shigaraki spelled only destruction for those who stood in his way.

Yet it was the fourth member of the group who appeared to be the most unique, clad in a formfitting suit of dark blue and silver plate armor. Long, ragged locks of raven colored hair fell past his shoulders and his eyes glowed with barely constrained energy. He was also rather tall and to a degree quite muscular, yet even he was still dwarfed by the monstrous being in black. His stance was one which spoke of supreme confidence bordering near arrogance as he stood face to face with Shigaraki.

"So Graviton, you ready for your big debut?" Shigaraki addressed then man coldly, eyes narrowed and the cracked and dry skin at the corners of his mouth and eyes flaking away as the younger man stared down his newest partner. He had wanted to throw in a reference to a video game, quite badly actually. After some serious discussions with his mentor and Graviton himself though, Shigaraki was tactful enough to know that such jokes would not reflect well on his reputation in future.

"So long as you follow through on your end of the deal, Decay," Graviton replied, his mouth pursing at the rather narcissistic title that Shigaraki had taken for himself. He still disliked having to aid the young upstart with his latest little ploy, but as his Master had said, he was to follow Shigaraki's lead. If only because Graviton preferred dealing with the boys tantrums as opposed to his Master's means of dealing out punishment to those who had failed him.

"**Enough grandstanding, we have a mission to finish and no doubt the longer we linger the more likely we are to be discovered," **Kurogiri barked, his eyes flicking from Tomura to Graviton pointedly as he folded his arms behind his back and then bowed his head. **"So gentlemen, let us show these "Heroes" just how much of a reality we are."**

Tomura nodded his head and gestured for the beast behind him to follow, the group making for the elevator and walking past the corpses of the security staff they had interrogated earlier. Tomura deliberately avoiding the puddles of blood and unrecognizable organic matter as he turned and faced the elevator doors.

He smiled wickedly, his laugh cackling out as the doors opened and he took this next step on his path to true villainy.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

Izuku felt a feeling of dread surge in his gut after the fight between Todoroki and Kacchan started, his eyes following their movements as the two powerhouses danced across the field. The heat from the numerous explosions and the torrents of flame made him sweat even from here, and he allowed the analytical part of his brain to kick in and start dissecting the fight. Yet while that feeling wouldn't fade, Izuku was able to see how the fight was playing out and realised its most likely conclusion.

"It'll either end in a draw or Kacchan winning the fight," he said after a few moments, eyes sharp and his posture firm as the rest of the class stared at him in surprise. Many exchanged looks with one another, partially out of worry and also out of surprise that the person they all knew to normally be a nervous wreck was so sure that in the event of the two top fighters in their class not ending the fight in a tie, the only other alternative was that Bakugou would win.

"What makes you say that Midoriya?" Momo Yaoyorozu asked after a moment of slightly confused and in some cases curious silence, her own thoughts on the matter very similar to his own. Yet the beautiful, voluptuous young woman was rather intrigued to see how he had come to such a conclusion nearly as quickly, and perhaps even faster than she did.

"Yeah bro, why do ya' think Katsuki's got this if the fight doesn't end in a draw?" Eijiro Kirishima, a tall and muscular red haired young man asked curiously. He leaned forward and crouched next to Izuku, his crimson eyes alight in curiosity and excitement as a wide grin grew on the often optimistic man's face.

"Primarily it has to do with their overall stamina. Todoroki's still exhausted from our fight earlier, whereas Kacchan while no doubt pushing his limits with Uraraka didn't have to be carried off the field and immediately see Recovery Girl," Izuku began, his mind going a mile a minute as he observed and cataloged everything he was seeing as he watched Todoroki jettison a gout of flame at Katsuki. "Not only that… but Todoroki's barely even used the flame side of his Quirk in _years _at this point because of his hate of Endeavor. His control is absolutely abysmal, and he's not used to having to regulate the temperature around his body or of the flame so as to ensure he doesn't accidentally incinerate someone. Healsocan'tthrowoutthesameamountoficeasearlierbothfromfatigueandrunningtheriskofanothercatastophicreactionduetothesuperheatedandthensuperchilledaircollidingagain.

Kacchanontheotherhandwouldonlybenfitfromhavingthetempratureincreasedasitmeansmoreswaetforhimtouseinbattlewhileontheotherhandhealsorunstheriskofnotproperlypacinghimselfandthuscausinghisbodytofreezeupandfailonhimmidmatch-"

"Annnnnddddd he's gone," Mina Ashido, a young woman with vibrant pink skin, similar colored hair, and black and amber eyes said bluntly. She smirked teasingly as Izuku went on a tangent explaining how the physics and numerous other factors involved in the matchup centered around why Todoroki most likely wouldn't win if Katsuki didn't let his temper get the better of him. Idly threading her hands through her hair and encircling the two bone-like horn on her head, Mina giggled as she stared at the rapidly talking Izuku. "Man, he's gotten even worse about this since we started having those advanced science and engineering classes with Power Loader and the BioChemistry Hero Alchemix."

"Not to mention the few lessons he's taken with Recovery Girl either, ribbit," Tsuyu Asui, a young girl with froglike features and long dark green hair commented dryly. Many of the others in Class 1-A nodded in agreement, recalling the rather drastic shift that they had seen in their green haired boy in the immediate aftermath of the USJ incident. "He also scored second on the written exams after he got chewed out by Mr. Aizawa because his original test score was apparently lower than expected."

"Great, so the guy who's a glass cannon is also apparently one of the smartest guys in the room now," Denki Kaminari commented sarcastically, sighing forlornly as his hopes of his class being somewhat normal were now starting to slip further away. "Wish he'd use that apparently big brain of his to figure out a way to use his Quirk without nearly killing himself, but I guess there's only so much a guy can learn in a day or two."

"Ha, yeah no kidding. Imagine if he'd pulled that off during the fight with Todoroki, it would have been so awesome!" Kirishima said enthusiastically, pumping his fist and grinning widely as he glanced down at the fight between Bakugou and Todoroki.

Many of the others nodded in agreement, most of them either imagining the scenario Kirishima had brought up or distinctly remembering all of the times that Midoriya had ruined his body by using his Quirk. All while noting that it would be better for everyone if he managed to finally keep himself from breaking his limbs as opposed to making himself a liability like Mr. Aizawa had told him he would be on their first day.

While in the section allotted to faculty and staff, Yagi Toshinori, known to the public as his hero persona All Might; was staring at his successor with a mixture of pride and pity. He had taken the boy under his wing months ago, had seen the future of the world securely in the hands of this young boy who had only wanted to be a hero. Now, Yagi felt like scum. He had trained the boy as best he could, and in the end the boy had broken his body nearly to a point of no return and still struggled to control even the smallest fraction of One for All's power. It was a failure which rested entirely on Yagi's shoulders, and one he sometimes feared would continue under his tutelage.

'_If only my own Master were still here,' _he mused to himself, lamenting the loss of the woman who had taught him and given him the responsibility of One for All. She was a far better teacher than he, and Yagi had no doubt that she would have been able to whip Midoriya into shape in no time. Yet despite his wishes, that was not the reality he lived in. Now he was responsible in ensuring that Izuku would grow into the power that was now his to command, as quickly and effectively as possible. Something he feared could not be done solely under his supervision anymore.

A sudden chill racing down his back, Yagi was snapped from his thoughts as this dark feeling was swiftly accompanied by the sudden sound of a violent scream. It echoed through the arena sound system, forcing the fight between Todoroki and Bakugou to grind to a sudden halt. Yagi rose to his feet and stared at the western hall, eyes narrowed in the now sallow and sunken face he bore as a result of his final battle with All for One. He couldn't get a very clear image of what was going on however, as suddenly the whole stadium rumbled as the weight of a thousand men seemed to press down on him.

Slamming to the floor, Yagi and all of the arenas occupants were suddenly thrust downward by some unknown force. The blonde man groaned in pain as he landed on his wounded side, forcing himself to hold back the bile and blood he threatened to cough up from the act.

He only had enough strength to shift his head to gaze past the metal bars that separated the seats for the faculty, and watched as even members of the Top Ten Heroes of Japan such as Mirko, Ryuku, Hawks, and Endeavor all struggled against this unknown weight in some vain attempt to fight against it.

Just out of the corner of his eyes, Yagi watched as four figures walked out from the tunnel to his left. His eyes went wide, and a foul grimace marred his features as he recognized the silhouettes of three of them from almost a month ago.

"The League of Villains!" he managed to rasp out, his voice carrying through the crowd in front of him and then spreading across the whole arena as the gathered Heroes all did their best to get to their feet. In the hand of the one with stark gray hair and covered head to toe in a ghastly assortment of severed hands, was a bloodstained microphone. Tapping it once, the man seemed pleased when it made a sound on the speakers. It was only when the blood on the other figures was finally noticeable by dripping down to their feet, that Yagi realised the terrible truth.

"They killed some of the staff…" he realised, snarling in hatred as all of the other major heroes present for the event tried to get up with more vigor at his words. Yet their struggles all proved in vain, as the leader raised the microphone and gave it a few more experimental taps.

* * *

"This thing on? Oh, there we go. Now then, I suppose that perhaps all you fine heroes would like a little explanation as to just what is happening right now," Shigaraki said, walking up the large concrete steps and then pacing towards the center of the arena. Close behind him was his entourage, each of them exuding a presence of utmost malice and control. Drawing the attention of everyone in attendance merely by their very aura of power and perhaps the no doubt twisted image they presented to their spectators.

Shigaraki eventually came to stand beside where Midnight, Cementoss, and the two U.A. brats struggled to get up. He glanced around and smiled victoriously as he noted the strained and often pain filled expressions of those around him, reminding himself to personally thank Graviton for such a wonderful display once they finished their job.

"If some of you recall, almost a month ago, I and some of my associates attacked the USJ. Where, not only did we nearly kill one of the teachers of your next generation of Heroes, but we also nearly succeeded in killing some of the most talented students who make up that same generation. For while we were forced to retreat, we learned a great deal from the encounter. To now stand here before you all, and tell you the horrible truth of it all."

"The League of Villains is not some fad collective of misfits as you believe us to be. No, I am here to tell you all here and now that WE ARE THE FUTURE OF VILLAINY! I AM THE FIRST IN A NEW AGE!"

Yagi felt his eyes widen in horror as the reality of what he was seeing began to sink in, for a brief moment recalling the same words spoken to him without even a shred of the conviction they carried now.

"An AGE WHERE MORE AND MORE PEOPLE LIKE ME WILL EMERGE! THOSE TIRED OF THE WORLD OF HEROES, GOVERNMENT LAPDOGS WHO TAKE A CHANCE AT BEING A HERO FOR SPORT AND TO PUT DOWN THOSE WHO WANT TO FIGHT BACK! THOSE WHO WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE THIS PATHETIC AND WRETCHED WORLD COME CRUMBLING DOWN AROUND YOU WITH THE DEATHS OF ITS SYMBOLS AND ITS VERY FUTURE!"

"I AM THAT WHICH YOU FEAR HEROES! SOMEONE WILLING AND ABLE TO USE MY GIFT FOR THE SINGULAR PURPOSE OF KILLING YOU ALL! NOT FOR RICHES, NOR GLORY, BUT TO SEND MY MESSAGE TO THE WORLD! I AM YOUR GREATEST CREATION, AND I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

His words, spoken with utter vitriol and for the first time with the utmost conviction, echoed all over the arena. Through the near billions of televisions across the globe, as one of the Leagues spies operated the camera to focus entirely on Shigaraki as he gave his declaration to the gathered masses. Glancing around after a few moments of silence, Shigaraki laughed in maniacal glee and started spinning. His deranged and bloodshot, blood-red eyes roving over the crowd in a sense of deep and all-consuming triumph when none dared to speak out.

"Is no one going to try and stop us? Not one of you so called Heroes has the guts or the strength to stand and try and arrest us?" he taunted mockingly, chuckling to himself. "Tsk, tsk, tsk now that simply won't do for my newest party member's grand debut!" he called out, throwing out his arm towards Graviton and forcing the camera to shift focus.

"My dear friend Graviton, as his name would suggest for you simple minded Heroes, possesses the gift of controlling Gravity. In truth, I cannot say for certain how great his control is, as that would simply spoil the surprise! But what is clear to me, and everyone watching in their homes, is that all of you, are no doubt feeling as if the weight of the world was suddenly crashing down on your insignificant little bones hm? To be weighed down by not only the weight of your failure, but that same feeling made manifest by my comrade."

Graviton, while Shigaraki was getting into the flow of a monologue, turned and faced Kurogiri with his arms crossed. No doubt the boy's initial declaration, while fairly juvenile in execution could in some way be fairly considered as a resounding success in the eyes of their young leader. What remained to be seen, was what effect it might have on those about to bear witness to the truth of his words.

"How long is this little show supposed to go on for? I thought that the Master had explicit orders for us to show up, make a display of strength, and then leave before one of these Heroes tries to find a way to reach us despite my abilities?"

"**It would seem that our future employer is having a moment. No doubt after the humiliation we faced last time at the hands of those two students right there on the battlefield in particular. I say give him a few moments, and then we move it along. Besides… this could very well turn into a beneficial learning experience."**

Shigaraki of course heard none of this, and decided to enact his own plan. One he had schemed when he had managed to convince Teacher to give him another monster to unleash on the heroes. Glancing down, he saw the female hero Midnight glaring at him. While he did indeed find her more than beautiful, the look of sheer anger she directed at him marred such pretty features.

Now he couldn't have that now could he? Not when he felt that she should share in his joy, when everything was finally going to plan.

"Ah, Midnight. Just as beautiful as I would expect from one of the more vital pieces in the game in training new Heroes," he remarked coyly, approaching her while he gestured discreetly for the monstrous figure next to Kurogiri and Graviton to approach one of the downed students. The one with blonde hair would do. Besides, he had plans for the son of Endeavor.

"How the hell did you get in here?" she asked scornfully, eyes narrowed and flashing with her fury as she struggled to get a grip on her sleeves. Just a small tear would do it, just one and she could douse these bastards with her knockout gas.

"Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want you to ruin the fun now would we?" the hand wearing man said gently, picking up the pace of his stride and crouching low to face the downed heroine. His eyes darting towards the beast he had brought with him as it stood intimidatingly over the highly irate blonde, who hadn't stopped cursing the entire time SHigaraki had been spewing out his message. The creature in the black cloak raised its right foot and pressed it directly onto Katsuki's face, the slight groan of pain that emerged from the boys clenched teeth letting Midnight know that if she didn't co-operate then the boy's life was forfeit.

With his skull being crushed like a grape on global television.

"There, you see? No one wants to clean up that mess now do they? Now on the other hand, I just can't bear to see such pretty features permanently marred by glaring at me like that. So, I suppose I should help you with that. After all, the mess that you're going to make though, I feel would be much more manageable. Seeing as how you'll be turned to dust before it's all said and done at least."

Reaching out with his empty hand, the red eyed villain got closer and closer to Midnight's face. Balefully, the raven haired woman now more vividly remembered the extent of Aizawa's injuries, and his description of the man with the Decay Quirk who had nearly destroyed his arm with just... a… _touch!_ Eyes wide in rising fear and panic, Midnight struggled against the gravity holding her down, staring in horror as the pale hand drew closer.

"Now then, I've always considered myself more curious than cautious. I wonder, what the inside of your pretty head will look like after I've had a go at using my Quirk."

"YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE RIGHT NOW!"

A voice, strong and defiant suddenly cried out, and all movement ceased as the arena inhaled in one desperate gasp. In the stands, in the city, across the globe as people watched transfixed to their screens or turned their heads towards the sound of that shout. While in the commentators' booth, the spy began to sweat in panic as he lost control and watched on his monitor as the camera surged and focused on a young boy with dark green hair in the highest set of seats in the stands. Paying little attention to the struggling Eraserhead and Present-Mic as the two U.A. teachers thrashed on the floor in a bid to get to their feet.

Shigaraki felt rage surge through him as he raised his head and stared into the crowd where he had heard that blasphemous statement emerge. From a voice that felt and sounded vaguely familiar… Until, with sudden clarity, Shigaraki's eyes met those of the same punk kid who had tried to blast him in the USJ. The same kid who had punched Nomu and had interfered to give All Might enough time to arrive!

The same one who had now tried to upstage him to the entire world in what was to be one of his crowning moments of being the next great Villain!

"You!" Shigaraki growled as his rage reached apoplectic levels, rising to his feet and gesturing for his new beast to back away from the blonde. "Graviton, bring him to me!" he ordered harshly, a crazed look in his eyes as he relished in this chance for revenge, not only for the USJ but for the upstart cheater ruining his killstreak!

"As you wish," Graviton said morosely, eyes hard as he raised a hand and gestured towards the green-haired boy.

"Deku, what are you doing?!"

"Midoriya, come on man don't do this!

"Midoriya!"

"Dude, seriously, we can't let you do this! You shouldn't have shouted man!"

"Lord protect us through this trial, and guide him to salvation."

"Hang on, we can figure this out, all of us, together!"

The silent and whispered cries from his friends and other freshman from Class 1-B were ignored as Izuku glared at Shigaraki, grunting in pain as he felt the gravity holding him down lessen as he was suddenly made weightless.

"It's gonna be okay guys," he said as he started to move, taking this last moment to give them a smile. One that in some small way, made them feel just a little bit safer. "Because I am here."

Izuku was suddenly rocketed towards Shigaraki, eyes narrowed and his gaze defiant as he was forced to float before the leader of the League of Villains. He trembled slightly as he met the crazed and vengeful eyes of the Villain, yet his composure held as Shigaraki approached him and left Midnight alone.

'_Good, that's one problem solved at least,' _Izuku thought, never breaking eye contact with Shigaraki as the slightly older teen moved towards him. His heart thundered in his chest as fear set in, but Izuku for what truly felt like the first time in his life decided that he wouldn't let it control him. These people needed him, and any person he saved was a win in his eyes.

"You cheating son of a bitch!" Shigaraki hissed, dropping the microphone and clutching at the lapels of Izuku's gym uniform. "Twice now you've ruined my moment, and now that All Might not's here to save you, I can make sure you never interfere again!"

"Do your worst," Izuku groaned, matching Shigaraki's gaze with his own. "I'd rather die proving to the world that your so called dream is nothing but a farce. That there are still people who believe in what it means to be a Hero and not some lunatic with a powerful Quirk. I won't stand by and let innocent people die just because you think you have the power to do whatever you want."

So Shigaraki, in a moment that Izuku would momentarily come to regret, did exactly as he was told.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku tried his best to not make a sound when Shigaraki grabbed his arms. However, such bravado swiftly vanished as the pain became too great and he cried out in utter agony as Shigaraki tightened his grip. The gray haired teen's fingers digging into the skin and drawing blood as the tissue and bone began to disintegrate before the crowds eyes. Every nerve burning and dying repeatedly as the terrible power of Shigaraki's Quirk began to wreak havoc on the young man's body.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW'S IT FEEL YOU ARROGANT PUNK! THINKING YOU COULD RUIN MY MOMENT AND PROVE TO THESE PEOPLE THAT YOU'RE A HERO! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

The sight and sound of the young man losing his arms in so grotesque a fashion would mentally scar and torment many of the audience for months to come. Much like a tragedy that occurred in everyday life, they remained unable to look away. Watching in mounting terror and grief as after what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a minute-and-a-half, at last the hand wearing man let go of the green-haired boy.

The same boy who had risked his life to give them hope. Whose arms were now nothing but misshapen lumps of raw and decaying flesh, blood flowing in a steady stream to the arena floor and pooling into a puddle of vibrant crimson. Shigaraki glanced down at his downed enemy distastefully, snorting in disgust at seeing the continued rise and fall of the younger boy's chest before he turned towards Graviton.

"Make an example of him."

Graviton smirked viciously, striding forth and raising a hand. Izuku was suddenly rocketed into the air, his limp body trailing blood to the horrified screams of the crowd as it rose higher and higher above the stadium.

"A hero must rise, if only to fall!"

Releasing his hold, all eyes watched as the body started to fall, gaining speed as it soon reached terminal velocity and drew closer to the ground. Many were too stunned to try and use their Quirks to try and help, overcome by the severity of the last few moments of their lives and frozen in fear.

With a thunderous smash the body impacted and drove through the concrete, rubble and dust flying into the air as a tremor rumbled through the stadium floor. The cavernous echo was soon masked by the few cries of horror scattered throughout the crowd. Some felt tears pool in their eyes at watching someone give their life for them, despite being nothing more than a child. Indeed, the mixed feelings of horror, sadness, and grief swirled through the crowd like a toxic cloud.

Yet one individual in the crowd remained stoic, their body unburdened by the power of Graviton. Sat within the top row of the arena seats, the figure was invisible to all unless it wished otherwise. Clad in a robe of white and ornate thread of silver and gold, the figures face grew a small smile as the first of many pieces moved into place. With a simple wave of its hands, time itself unwound to its whims until all movement ceased and the cosmos itself existed for a moment in utter stillness.

One Above All, the absolute supreme being of the universe rose to their feet and walked towards the exit. Its pace was measured, calculated for some specific purpose as it threaded its hands together behind its back and was doused in the shadow of the hall.

A voice which could only be described as inhuman suddenly emerged, as One Above All chuckled to itself and glanced one last time towards the site of what would create one who could tear apart worlds with the greatest of ease.

_**"Now then, it's time for the Strongest Avenger to rise once again."**_

One Above All then vanished, and time fell once more into its constant rhythm as one of the most pivotal points of this new generation of heroes began.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya blearily opened his eyes and stared into an empty starless sky, as a hellish landscape of barren rock and thunder clouds roiled in the horizon. Glancing around worriedly as the final moments he remembered flashed through his head, Izuku was forced to glance to his arms and realised that all of his injuries were suddenly gone. Touching his arms and his unscarred hands, Izuku was then broken from his awe by the thunderous sounds of battle.

Glancing off into the horizon, he watched in a mix of awe and instinctive terror as eight figures battled against a giant with green skin. The earth shook and the skies seemed to split with every punch thrown, and Izuku was suddenly struck with a strange feeling of familiarity and comfort from all nine figures. The sound of a savage roar snapped him to reality, as for a split moment Izuku felt that he could understand the pain and rage buried within that terrible sound.

Of someone who simply wanted to be accepted in a world that could and would never be able to truly understand them.

As if the very world itself seemed to respond to this sudden realisation, the tall monstrous being suddenly turned and met Izuku's gaze with his own. A savage grin split out onto its face as glowing, radioactive green eyes stared into Izuku's soul with a thirst for carnage and hunger for battle echoed out towards him.

All that the young man could suddenly feel… was unyielding rage. The monstrous figure leapt towards him, a single leap covering what looked to be miles as it soared through the air almost gracefully. It landed before him with a heavy cracking sound, the rock cratering beneath the behemoth's feet as he rose to his full height.

The figure was an utter goliath, towering over the young teen as their eyes met. Green stared into green for what seemed an eternity in nothing but silence. Soon the crash of lightning echoed above, and in that moment clarity and understanding seemed to pass between man and monster. Twin smirk then grew on their faces with one full of bright optimism and daring, while the other promised nothing but the thrill of savage contest.

Izuku Midoriya then held out a clenched fist, and steeled his resolve for the inevitable change that was about to occur. He had found his Pandora's Box, and once he opened it up… things would never be the same.

His fist never wavered as it was gently tapped by a much larger green one, the sudden contact at last closing the final bridge between the Aspiring and the Incredible which would change their lives in ways they could not imagine.

Both smiled widely, as the eight figures who had once been locked in battle with the towering green behemoth remained silent. Watching over the exchange carefully, as the core of their unified destiny seemed to thrum in acknowledgement of what the Ninth Bearer had achieved.

* * *

While outside of his mind, and buried under nearly a ton of rubble and concrete, Izuku's eyes snapped open. The once gentle green eyes of a kind-hearted young man, defying all convention, started to change. They narrowed in utter hatred and rage, burning a radioactive green as a deep growl echoed deep in the wounded boy's chest. Soon, Izuku's skin started to take on a vibrant green hue while his bones cracked and groaned under the strain of this sudden change. New tissues started to grow from the stumps of his arms, the muscle bulging and flexing as they expanded in size as unblemished skin appeared over the now muscle laden bones.

"Ragh, argh, rahhh! **RAAAGHHHHHHHH!"**

Shigaraki, still staring at the crater in joy was chuckling quietly to himself, until he erupted into full blown cackling. The gray haired man relishing in this sweet moment of victory and triumph over the person he hated the most after All Might, clutching at his stomach as he danced around the arena.

"Take a look heroes!" he called, taunting and laughing merrily as he ignored the slightly shifting rubble. "The future of society has spoken, and now that damned cheater is dead!" While behind him, the rubble shifted even more than before as the audience members soon took notice.

**(For atmosphere, play the Incredible Hulk (2008) Main Theme right now. Also yes, this scene and the following ones take a great deal of inspiration from the final act of the film and the pilot episodes of the best Avengers animated show ever! Cause let's be honest, we all know what's gonna happen next.)**

A goliath sized hand, covered in rather vibrant green skin suddenly shot out from the crater and obliterated the top layer of stone in an instant. The force of the punch itself also caused the arena to shake, and Shigaraki stumbled ever so slightly as he turned and stared in growing horror at the sight before him. A monstrous growl emerged from the darkness of the cheater's supposed resting place, as the arm and hand flexed and the bones cracked as the limb visibly grew in size. More of the shattered concrete was then blasted away, as a figure emerged from the earth and hauled themselves upward.

His hair was unkempt and partially curled, falling in mid-length locks to the nape of his neck as the once dark green color was now closer to black. The goliath's skin was a startling shade of gamma green, the skin rippling over powerful muscles that bulged and flexed with every movement and seemed to continuously expand in size. The creature's features were also incredibly savage in appearance, with hard planed features devoid of fat and hard edges that all the while still resembled the young man who had fallen into the hole from whence this creature came.

Climbing to his feet, the figure was clad in the shredded remains of the U.A. athletics uniform, the dark blue pants ripped and stretched around his massive legs. While the remains of a pair of familiar red sneakers clung resiliently to the creature's massive feet, the shirt and jacket of the uniform had no such luck and hung in tatters from his shoulders and chest. Turning around, the monster snarled and growled menacingly, eyes glowing a luminescent radioactive green as he seemed to swell even larger in size upon seeing Shigaraki.

This was further supported when the sneakers utterly shredded into pieces, falling away and left behind as the creature strode forth a few steps until he was within a few yards of his enemy. Taking one final, powerful step forward, the beast lowered his head and spread out his arms to release a terrible roar.

One that could be heard for miles around, and caused the very earth to shake as the stadium rocked under the force of this single act of defiance.

"**RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Everyone in the arena was absolutely stunned by what they had just witnessed. Many of the young Hero Course students, who had mere moments before been terrified at watching their classmate seemingly die right in front of them, were all visibly shaken and staring in a mixture of hope and horror.

"Is… Is that… Midoriya!?" Mina asked, her body visibly shaking despite the strain of Graviton's attack. No one answered her however, each of her friends and the other students in Class 1-B all too shaken to try and string together a coherent thought. Many of the Pro Heroes were in the same boat. Yet none were quite as shaken, or perhaps more accurately, distraught and dumbfounded than Yagi Toshinori. The blonde haired man's eyes were wide and staring down at his successor in a mixture shock and disbelief. Taking in the unbelievable sight of the hulking beast rising to his full height and then casually ripping off the remnants of the shirt and jacket.

'_Young Midoriya, what is this? Where have you hidden this all this time?' _he wondered, many of those thoughts overshadowed by the now swelling relief that the boy was apparently alive. Despite no longer looking like himself of course.

When Mirko had agreed to come and watch her Alma Matter's latest Sports Festival, she had expected to be wowed by the newest generation of heroes. In truth, many did not disappoint, and while she felt it ridiculous that one of the events was coordinated around weaklings getting a bye because of their stronger teammates, she had noted some standouts. Endeavor's kid of course, and that blonde boy who fired explosions from his hands. She also noted the tenacity of some of the others, being able to prove themselves despite not being strong enough. A drive she knew would push them forward in future.

Others had made their mark, and she had been interested in seeing what her future competition as a top Hero would be.

Yet none of those she had deemed of note, had been the green-haired freckled kid.

Who in the span of less than two minutes, had become probably the bravest, dumbest, and now apparently luckiest idiot she had ever seen. The dusk-skinned rabbit themed hero was not alone in this assessment, as she noticed her friend Ryuku wearing a similar expression of disbelief, alongside most of the U.A. faculty like Snipe and Ectoplasm.

Yet the expression she found the most telling, was Endeavor's. The flame wielding hero was utterly dumbstruck, mouth agape and eyes wide in abject shock as he lay face first on the concrete barrier separating the top ranked heroes from the rest of the stadium. In any other circumstance, she would have laughed. Now however, only one thought crossed her mind.

'_Whatever you do kid, I hope you do it soon. Cause otherwise, this is gonna turn into a bloodbath when those villain punks start panicking.'_

She wasn't wrong. For Shigaraki, having quickly overcome his momentary lapse in judgement swiftly turned to the figure at his side and glared at it.

"NOMU! KILL HIM! Graviton, clear the field. I want my audience alive when Nomu finally squashes that bastard for good!"

The Nomu wasted no time in following its master's orders, discarding its cloak and rushing towards the green behemoth in a flash of speed. Graviton merely snorted as he raised his hand and gently moved Midnight, Todoroki, and Katsuki out of the ring and then carefully levitated himself, Kurogiri, and their young leader high into the air so as to present a clear battleground.

Izuku, for that was the only thing the audience could think to call the boy based on what they remembered of him, simply snarled and started sprinting at the Nomu in turn. Every step thundered and cratered the arena floor, as monstrous growls erupted from the green hero's chest as at last the Nomu drew near.

They leaped towards each other, arms outstretched and hands set like claws with equally menacing roars on their lips. Yet when at last they made contact, Izuku proved far stronger. Smashing into the Nomu like a freight train and barreling across the arena and destroying everything in their wake. They rolled to a stop with Izuku kneeling on top of the Nomu, roaring in rage as he raised his right fist and smashed it viciously into the Nomu's face.

The ground beneath the Nomu's head exploded into rubble, the titanic thud of the punch reverberating through the stands and the seats as Izuku raised and started smashing his fist into the beasts face once more. The process repeated faster and faster as Izuku flew into a berserker like state and wailed on the Nomu relentlessly.

The audience cringed and watched in transfixed horror as blood splattered over the arena floor as Izuku proceeded to beat the Nomu's constantly cracking skull deeper and deeper into the concrete.

Eventually, Izuku had gotten so caught up in his attacks that he missed the Nomu stretching its leg far from its body. Once it reached a certain distance the leg lashed back like a spring, smashing into Izuku's back with great force and speed. The blow thundered out like a cannon, launching Izuku off of the Nomu and into the arena wall. The young man, if he could even be called that, didn't stay down for long however. He pushed himself away from the wall while shaking his head, groaning for a moment before snarling in anger again as he jumped back towards the arena and glared hatefully at the Nomu.

The Nomu had of course used the brief moment of distance to right itself back on its feet. It clenched its fists and tensed its body which caused numerous bone like spikes and growths to emerge over its spine, elbows, and the hind of its legs. When Izuku landed he immediately charged at the Nomu, roaring as he did and trying to grapple with his enemy once again.

The Nomu simply ducked, dodging the initial grab and proceeded to launch two swift uppercuts into Izuku's stomach. This seemed to annoy the green skinned giant more than anything, snorting in annoyance as he raised his fists and prepared to hammer-arm the Nomu. The black skinned beast rather than dodging this time tried to catch Izuku's arms, its simple minded understanding of its own super strength making it assume it was more powerful than the green skinned giant. Yet this decision quickly backfired and only served to send the Nomu careening down into the concrete. Burying the monstrosity almost ten feet deep from the force of Izuku's strike alone.

Izuku stared down into the hole with narrowed eyes, baring his teeth in a vengeful snarl as he glanced around as if waiting for his enemy to reappear. He was not disappointed, as the Nomu shot out behind him in a shower of earth and concrete, wrapping its arms around Izuku's body like a python and started trying to constrict him.

"**RRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"** Izuku bellowed, straining his arms against the Nomu's powerful body. His rage only seemed to increase further, his size matching it by growing another few inches as his eyes began to glow vibrantly. He wrapped his hands around the Nomu's wrists that were placed around his neck, his growls and roars drowning out the Nomu's as he started to squeeze. The Nomu actually seized up in pain, roaring out in agony as it struggled in Izuku's grip, feeling its bones crack and the muscle turn to pulp under the green behemoths titan like grip. Eventually, it had to release its hold over its stretched out body and righted itself before head-butting Izuku in the chest in a desperate bid to escape.

Izuku, not expecting this kind of attack, was partially stunned from the blow. Reflexively letting go of the Nomu, Izuku stumbled back a few feet and groaned in surprise. The Nomu then launched itself at Izuku now, grabbing the green skinned giant and in a single move throwing him across the arena. Izuku roared as he flew, crashing into the arena floor and ripping a deep trench into its surface as large pieces of stone rained outward.

Nomu simply remained silent now, its hands having healed due to one of the Quirks shoved into its body as it started walking towards the still downed Izuku. While Shigaraki, far above and in the relative safety of Graviton's gravity, startled to cackle. His momentary fear that Nomu would somehow lose to the upstart Hero fading away as he watched the green skinned loser struggle to his feet.

"Well folks, looks like your next best hope just isn't quite cut out for the job," he taunted, smirking devilishly as Nomu stopped right beside the kneeling young hero and uttered a phrase which would unleash something he had never seen before.

"After all, nothing is stronger than my NOMU!"

* * *

Sudden clarity came and pierced through the haze of fury that clouded his eyes, as memories of a past he had all but forgotten came surging back to him. Of a deal he had made, and the parts of him that would be lost in being a part of this new, younger hero. Grievances and old hatreds replaced by new ones, and the future to be seen for more than the monster within being a chance to tempting to pass up. Yet despite all of that, and the pleas from within his mind to get up and keep fighting that echoed from his new counterpart, one thing remained clear.

His reputation was gone. Long since faded into the obscure sands of history. Time to rebuild it, one smash at a time!

As the Nomu raised its fist, now coated in black spikes nearly a foot long, and prepared to swing it down and cave in Izuku's skull… a look of utter rage and focus overcame him, and the Other Guy was firmly back in control and ready to brawl.

Catching the fist with the greatest of ease, the green skinned behemoth turned and glared at the Nomu. The look was one of utter hatred and scorn, as rage seemed to pour out of him like a physical aura. One which consumed all in its path, and ravaged the land like some oppressive beast set loose on the world. Rising to his feet as he crushed the Nomu's fist in his hand into a pulpy mess of flesh and bone, the creature yelled out words which would forever echo throughout history as absolute fact for centuries to come.

"**HULK, IS STRONGEST THERE IS!"**

He raised his right fist and smashed it into the Nomu's face, caving in the misshapen beak it had for a mouth and the oversized human teeth it contained. Still holding on to its right hand, the now named Hulk dragged the creature back towards him and swung it over his head. He smashed it into the concrete with the force of a bomb, cratering the stone and shaking the earth as he repeated the process another six times before throwing the Nomu aside.

"**RAGH! Come on! Is that all you got!? I was just starting to have fun. So get up so I can keep smashing you into dust!"** Hulk roared, sprinting towards the still dazed Nomu and rearing his fist back. The audience could only watch as Izuku, or rather the Hulk, continuously smashed the Nomu into the ground. Every punch was brutal and titanic, the arena quaking with every blow as Hulk went to town on the ever persistent and constantly regenerating monster.

Yet as Hulk tried to throw another punch, he was suddenly slammed into the ground at full force. He roared in surprise as he smashed into the concrete, his arms straining to try and lift him again as he felt his anger start to grow. Sweat beaded his brow as he struggled to rise, growling and grunting in exertion as he clenched his fists and pulverised the ground beneath them.

Graviton, having grown tired of this farce simply tried to force the seemingly almost mindless beast to stay down. However, he felt his eyes widen in panic as the Hulk started to actually push himself upright, the concrete caving in under his limbs. Increasing the gravity even more, Graviton started to snarl as he was forced to divert some of his attention away from the spectators to divert more energy to crushing this green skinned monster. Yet even then, the Hulk would not be stopped. He _could_ not be stopped!

Hulk raised his head and growled at Graviton, rising to his feet as he grew even larger in size and his muscles bulged and flexed from the strain. Graviton started to sweat heavily as he exerted more gravity on the behemoth, growing increasingly panicked as the green monster continued to rise every time he was sent barreling through the arena.

"**Puny man thinks he stronger than Hulk?! No one is stronger than Hulk!"** Hulk roared, now ignoring the Nomu as he ripped out a chunk of the arena and threw it at Graviton. This snapped Graviton's concentration long enough for Hulk to then spin and smash his fist into Nomu's beak and sending the monster flying once more. The creature sailed out of the arena as nothing but a blur, landing far out of the area and deep within the beginning section of the Obstacle Course with a thunderous boom.

Graviton quickly exerted control over the large boulder flying towards him and reduced it into rubble, using his powers to cause it to cave in on itself. A feat he had yet to recreate on living objects, but he supposed now was a good a time as any to practice.

Seeing that the Nomu was momentarily dealt with, Hulk refocused on Graviton, crouching low and then leaping towards the blue clad villain as the man was momentarily stunned at seeing the green behemoth jump with such strength and speed.

Hulk collided with Graviton in mid-air, sending them careening far out of the arena and into the area by the Columns and the great chasm. The collision echoed back towards the arena, shaking the earth and causing a massive cloud of dust to erupt outward as a gigantic crater was now carved into the ground.

Hulk was sent flying from the dust cloud a moment later, roaring in frustration as he rolled across the ground before digging his feet and hands into the rocky earth. He tore up the earth into four deep trenches nearly twenty feet long before he managed to come to a stop, rising to his full height and growling at the light which shone directly above the crater.

"Mindless creature, you dare challenge me!" the former scientist roared out in fury, eyes glowing a vibrant white as massive chunks of rock and metal were ripped from the battlefield and orbited around him. A trickle of blood leaked from his mouth as Graviton fought back the rising pain in his chest and his jaw, both from the still relatively uncontrolled state of his powers and the begrudgingly impressive right hook he had only barely managed to block from his adversary.

Hulk only grinned in response, clenching his fist and then smacking it into an open palm as he focused on Graviton. The shockwave and the thunderous sound which echoed out from the act was not lost on Graviton as he glanced at the Hulk, eyes narrowing as a feeling of unease crawled up his spine.

'_I have to be careful,'_ the blue clad Villain thought as he glanced around quickly to take stock of what was available to him for the battle ahead. _'One good punch and the beast's liable to take my head off.'_

Neither cared to acknowledge the flying drone which observed their fight far overhead, more concerned with their immediate problem of how to best deal with the enemy before them.

"**So, you ready for round two little man? Or do I have to wait for you to grow a spine for me to smash again before I get to have my fun?" **Hulk asked mockingly, cracking his knuckles and smirking condescendingly at Graviton. The blue themed villain only scoffed in annoyance, scowling harshly as he levitated off the ground and caused a few cracks to appear beneath him. He said nothing and instead the increasing tremors surrounding them was all the answer Hulk needed. The Green Behemoth simply smirked in anticipation and lowered his arms.

"**Hmph, guess you are. But just so you know, when I smash things they tend to stay smashed! So everything that happens from here, is all on you."**

* * *

**So... what do you think?**

**Any advise and criticism, so long as it is fair, is appreciated and welcome. Also, in case anyone noticed, yes this Hulk is THE Hulk, whose personality is an amalgamation of Earths Mightiest Heroes, Avengers Assemble, and the MCU and looks incredibly similar to the 2008 Incredible Hulk and EMH. Also, this Universe is going to take inspiration from all sources, including the MCU because yay Marvel movies. Also I'm not as caught up on the more modern material so certain characters and choice will reflect when I really could keep up with the comics.**

** So, multiple Hulk's is a thing.**

**Now the Avengers, because yes, they will most definitely be a thing, are going to be based on the MCU incarnation with some slight adjustments because of which heroes I have picked anime counterparts/successors for. So yes, I have chosen a Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, etc.**

**Also feel free to guess in comments or PM's who you all think the rest of my cast will be or anyone suggestions you might have! Always looking for potential ideas, feedback, and or validation.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Also, here's a teaser of the other story whose first chapter is in development!**

**Can you guess who it is?**

_"Whosoever holds this Hammer, if He be Worthy, Shall Possess the Power of Thor." _

_Man, and here he thought that the worst thing he'd have to worry about was Goat-Chin and Hat n'Clogs making him do something stupid._


End file.
